my_favourite_classroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet but Psycho
Sweet but Psycho is one of the featured songs that heard in My Favourite Classroom. It was written by Ava Max. Lyrics Oh, she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she's screamin' "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Oh, she's hot but a psycho So left but she's right though At night she's screamin' "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" She'll make you curse, but she a blessing She'll rip your shirt within a second You'll be coming back, back for seconds With your plate, you just can't help it No, no, you'll play along Let her lead you on, on, on You'll be saying, "No, no" Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes" 'Cause she messin' with your head Oh, she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she's screamin' "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Oh, she's hot but a psycho So left but she's right though At night she's screamin' "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Grab a cop gun kinda crazy She's poison but tasty Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away" 'Cause she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she's screamin' "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" See, someone said, "Don't drink her potions" She'll kiss your neck with no emotion When she's mean, you know you love it 'Cause she tastes so sweet, don't sugarcoat it No, no, you'll play along Let her lead you on, on, on You'll be saying, "No (no, no, no, no), no (no, no)" Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes" 'Cause she messin' with your head Oh, she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she's screamin' "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Oh, she's hot but a psycho So left but she's right though At night she's screamin' "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Grab a cop gun kinda crazy She's poison but tasty Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away" 'Cause she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she's screamin' "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" You're just like me, you're out your mind I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind You're tellin' me that I'm insane Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain Oh, she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she's screamin' "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Oh, she's hot but a psycho So left but she's right though At night she's screamin' "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Grab a cop gun kinda crazy She's poison but tasty Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away" 'Cause she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she's screamin' "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Trivia * Upon release, it appeared on various Spotify playlists and Viral Charts, and subsequently reached number one in 22 countries including Germany and the United Kingdom, where it stayed at number one for four consecutive weeks. ** It has since reached the top twenty in Canada, Greece, Portugal and Spain. ** It is also her first top ten hit in the United States, peaking at number 10. ** As of June 2019, it has led the Hungarian Stream Top 40 chart for 19 non-consecutive weeks, beginning in February 2019. ** The song won Best International Song at the 2019 LOS40 Music Awards. * This song was frequently heard in other episodes such as I Like Candy Bubbles, Coffee Box, Overheat, Goldfield 23 and The Super Model, etc. * In the Middle East and Australia, the scene of when Kindberry sang Sweet But Psycho is cut. Category:My Favourite Classroom Category:Songs Category:Featured Songs